The Terror
by LaJabberjay
Summary: There was a time when the crime in Gotham Was committed by your ordinary run of the mill criminals, but many years into Batman's time fighting crime in Gotham A new criminal shows up in Gotham with strange abilities. Follow Batman's adventure through four night of terror as he trys to find the identity of the criminal that will stop at nothing to get revenge for something He did.
1. It all Begins

The trail of the strange figure had lead Bruce to an abandon warehouse. He opened the door it made a loud creak and a squeak. He walked in the warehouse the stench of death filled his nose. He slowly crept inside the building being very cautious. His foot hit an object on the ground and it made a loud clatter. He looked at his feet and saw a broken baseball bat covered in old dry blood. He took a chip of the dry blood off of the bat hoping to examine it back at the cave. He heard a strange scratching noise in the corner of the room. He glanced over seeing a pitch black bird in the corner off the room pecking at the floor boards. He saw a flight of stairs and started his way up.

The boards of the floor squeaked as he made his way up the stairs. As he reached the top he saw a bedroom at the end of a hallway. He started slowly towards the bedroom. He reached the end of the hall and slowly pushed the door open walking into the room he saw a skeleton laying on the bed. It looked so peaceful almost like it was sleeping. He made his way to the bed and took a quick glance at the skeleton. He looked around the room looking for anything to help him find the identity of the figure. He found a note on the night stand the paper was starting to gain a yellowish tint and curved edges. The note said.

Dear, Emma

I know you have been very sick lately and I just wanted to say That I Love You. You have always been there for me even through my very rough times you were never mean to me and i care about you, But I am going to leave I can't bear to see you in this much pain and you seem perfectly happy with Jason I hope he takes good care of you. Get well soon.

Love, You Know who.

Bruce looked over at the skeleton wondering if it was the Emma that was referred to in the note. He reached over to the skeleton attempting to touch it. He heard a Deep distorted voice behind him say. "Don't Touch her you have no right," He spun around and saw a figure dressed in black standing there with a torn, hooded, dark blue cloak draped over his shoulder. The figure looked up at Him. It wore a mask resembling a bird face the main body of the mask was black with dark blue decals around a pair of glowing crimson red eyes.

He kicked towards the creature before it exploded into a swarm of dark black birds and reappeared behind him. He spun around and said. "So you have a few tricks up your sleeves well so do I," He said as he threw a smoke bomb at the floor and lunged towards the figure. The effort failed and he collapsed on the floor and heard birds fluttering behind him. "Your tricks won't work on me Bruce," the figure said as he turned into a swarm of black birds and burst towards a window shattering it from the impact. Bruce got up off the floor and wondered to himself why the figure knew his name. He turned towards the skeleton grabbing it off the bed and walking out the warehouse door.


	2. The Mystery Unravels

The Bat-mobile raced under the water fall and into the bat cave. Bruce opened the door and it made a slight hissing sound. He walked around to the back of the bat mobile and carefully removed the skeleton from the back and put it on the table. He pulled off his cowl and set it down on a table to his right. He took scans of the face hoping to reconstruct the face and figure out who it was. The computer made a loud beep and he spun around to see. The face had been formed into a female face and he ran a scan through the missing persons data base. HE got a hit and it revealed a very pretty face of a girl with dark brown hair and pretty green eyes. The name below the picture came up as Emma Jackson.

So it was the Emma that was referred to in the note Bruce thought to himself. Upon closer inspection he found that one of her shoulders had slight damage to it indicating it had been dislocated some time before her death. The missing persons data base said she had been missing for three years. Bruce thought to himself wondering what had happened to her and if she had been in that warehouse for the past three years.

As Bruce sat in a chair wondering about the girl he heard a fluttering that grew louder with time. The sound was extremely loud now and a swarm of black birds burst through the water fall throwing water everywhere. Bruce got up off the chair and ran for his cowl. The birds started swarming into a tornado which formed into the mysterious figure. "There's no point in putting on your silly mask Bruce I already know who you are," The figure said. "Who are you and what do you want," Bruce asked. "Im known as Jabber and i want her back she was fine where she was what did you do with her," He yelled in a deep booming voice. "She is safe you can't have her back," Bruce replied. Jabber Roared at Bruce before turning into a swarm of birds that grew massively in size. The swarm flipped the Bat mobile on its hood like it was nothing. The swarm broke into two circling around the walls of the bat cave before joining in the middle and ramming Bruce. He was thrown into his computer busting through it as his body was filled with a sharp pain. He got on his hands and knees trying to get up off the floor. He was slammed into the ground by the swarm and was knocked completely unconscious.

He awoke in his bed the next day. He tried moving his arm and felt nothing but pain. He forced himself up out off the bed and on to his feet. He heard the door open and Alfred walked into the room. "Master Wayne you need your rest I found you in the cave last night after there was a very loud ruckus," He said. "There is no time for rest I need to find this criminal before it gets to bad," Bruce replied. He walked over to the window and looked out side and saw that it was very dark outside even for Gotham. "Alfred," He Asked. "Yes Master Wayne," Alfred replied. "Why is it so dark out side," He asked. "Very good question birds they are circling over the house nearly blocking out the sun it is really quite strange," Alfred replied. That isn't good Bruce thought himself

Bruce ran downstairs into the cave worried about what was going on. He reached the cave and walked inside all he saw was destruction and feathers. Everything was broken. He looked at the back wall and saw Jabber sitting on a small pile of rubble. "I will find her or I will kill you in the process," He said as he turned into a swarm of birds and flew out of the cave.


	3. Coming Up With A Plan

Bruce sat in the bat cave among the rubble pondering about who this person might be. As Bruce was digging through the rubble looking for the skeleton he found it under neath a small pile of broken concrete. Most of the skeleton remain intact while a small portion of it was smashed into small unnoticeable pieces that appeared to just blend in with all the other rubble.

As Alfred came walking down the stairs with a breakfast tray in his hands. Bruce was startled and on edge after he found the Jabber in his cave and wondered how long had he been there and what was he able to figure out. Alfred approached bruce and attempted to hand him the try. Bruce just pushed it away saying, "I'm not hungry". Alfred knew Bruce to well and knew something was seriously wrong with him. "Master Bruce what's wrong," asked Alfred sitting down next to Bruce. "Well it's just whoever this is i can't hurt them they turn into a large swarm of birds every time i try to touch them," Bruce replied. "Well Bruce remember when the bird crashed into the window of the manor and knocked itself out," Alfred stated "Well what if we put up a large window of glass in front of the bat cave entrance and wait for him to come to us"  
"Alfred that just might work," Bruce replied jumping up from his chair and running upstairs.

Nearly an hour later Bruce returned home with a very large very sturdy piece of glass and put it in front of the entrance. Bruce put on his uniform and sat in the cave waiting for The Jabber to arrive.

Nearly six hours later Bruce heard a faint fluttering noise and put his ear up against the glass to listen. The sound grew with great intensity until the glass was struck with so much force it was ripped straight out of the wall and fell over on top of Bruce shattering as it hit the ground. The jabber said ,"Trying to kill me huh Bruce well not gonna happen now your gonna die,"


	4. Scars run deep

Picking him self up off of the floor Bruce wiped the blood that was running down his cheek from a small cut from the smashing of the glass. He looked right at Jabber standing there as he was watched at by his crimson red eyes almost as if they were staring right into his soul. "I'll ask you one time Bruce were is she," Jabber said in his deep distorted voice. "Look to your left on the ground you did that," Bruce replied. As Jabber looked to his left he saw the skeleton. He collapsed on his knees he pulled of his helmet and it hit the ground with a thud and rolled away until it hit a small pile of rocks.

He crawled over to the skeleton grabbing it in his arm he sat there rocking it back and forth. Bruce walked over to him slowly and said, " It's okay it isn't your fault." "Your right," he replied, "It isn't my fault it's your fault." His voice sounded normal now but as if it was filled with rage. "You don't have to do this," Bruce said slowly approaching him trying to make him feel better. "Yes I do i have to do this she would be fine if you left her alone," Jabber said turning into a swarm of birds slamming into Bruce and picking him up and dragging him out of the bat cave.

Bruce was thrown down onto the grass he tumbled in the dirt until he came to an abrupt sto tree trunk. The swarm of birds circled around a large rock before forming back into Jabber. His hood was down and his cloak was lightly flapping in the wind. He faced away from Bruce and all he could make out was a head of curly brown hair. He turned around to face Bruce and he realized that Jabber had a large cut across the length of his face. "Do you not remember me Bruce," He asked. "I can't say that I do," He replied. "Three years ago me and my friends tried to help you protect Gotham, but you didn't like that did you huh Batman is the protecter of gotham no body is aloud to help it is only your city isn't it," He said. "I never said that you and your friends just took things to far you practically killed two dozen people," Bruce said. "We tried to help you and you repay us by permanently scarring my face, killing two of my friends and poisoning the other one," Jabber said. "It wasn't my fault it was two face," Bruce said. "Me and my friends had it under control we would have gotten him and you stopped us," He replied. "You weren't going to stop him you were gonna shoot him," Bruce said. "yeah like i said we were gonna stop him but you had to interfere," He yelled jumping off of the rock and charging at Bruce. Bruce threw a batterang sticking him in the face and causing his cheek to bleed. He put his hand to his face touching the blood. Turning into a swarm of birds he slammed Bruce to the ground and reformed into his human shape. He started slamming Bruce in the face with his fistsBruce tried to fight back but it was no use. Jabber looked Bruce in the face seeing blood seeping from his nose and running down his face.

"Just kill me already," Bruce said. "No, I won't kill you I will make you suffer," He replied as he reached into his boot pulling out a large knife. He stuck the knife deep into Bruce's cheek and drug it along the length slicing his face open. Jabber sat there watching as the moon light gleamed off of the dark red blood. "An Eye for and Eye," Jabber said as he got up off of Bruce and walked away. Bruce sat there struggling to gain the strength to get back up. He looked over to his left and saw him walking away. As Bruce slowly lost his vision due to the blood soaking into his eyes he thought that is was it the end as the moonlight slowly dimmed and The Jabber appeared to grow smaller as he gained distance and then the darkness took over.


	5. Please Help

**Hey I need you guys to go vote on my poll so I can write the final chapter depending on poll results will determine how the last chapter falls into place I will do what people want so I need people to go vote so please please please go vote. The poll is open on my profile so just go there  
**


End file.
